


Temptation

by Obiwanspadawan



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Blood Magic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obiwanspadawan/pseuds/Obiwanspadawan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Hawke was in Kirkwall in the Gallows since she was 8? What if she was given a tempted offer by a demon? one-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this as a story it was originally a RP idea well enjoy I go between Hawke and my Mage Hawke's first name Azalea.

Azalea sat in the cold, dark hall way she was in she was around 27. Templars were every where, she was in an abandoned empty hall way no one was suppose to be there she hated it there she wanted to end it all. Azalea held a sharp broken piece of glass it was the only way to release the pain the Templars did to her every night the torture, the rape, the abuse she tried escaping about 6 times already and was caught every time she was this close to freedom.

She gripped the broken shard so hard that her hand bled and she allowed it causing blood to form a mist she was using blood magic the worst kind of magic evil the Templars called it she dug into her skin on her arms, thighs she didn't care the robe she was wearing covered the marks, she laid against the wall blood seeping she could stop it at any time her body went numb by the pain her blood magic radiated off her.

Orsino got up from his desk it was around the time he was to start teaching the students, when his assistant walked in "Sir I checked on the students one is missing Azalea Hawke" she said Orsino looked up quickly from his things and walked past her a bit panicked. "That's not good" he muttered What if she's dead? what if she's escaped again? all kinds of What if's ran through his head but he knew where to find her he had grown to care for the girl she had been there since she was 8 and he was her teacher since then.

Azalea laughed softly smiling looking at the blood her blood seeped black and her body grew weaker and weaker as she went into the fade. "If you were stronger the first enchanter would admire you, notice you, even love you" the desire demons words filled her ears called to her "I've noticed how he looks at you with interest but you're not strong i could help you" she whispered "you..lie" Hawke said the fade looked like the gallows in truth the fade took form of what ever you were familiar with she watched as the demon turned into Orsino she knew this was a trick but she couldn't help but go to him.

"Come to me child" he said arms open she just fell against his chest sobbing as he soothed her hair. Outside the fade Azalea's body started giving off black mist her eyes closed. Orsino noticed her immediately and rushed over he used a chaos spell to break the trance she was under her eyes opened slowly as the mist disappeared "What is wrong with you? Azalea do you not realize how dangerous the fade is how easy a demon could have taken control of your body?" he asked fright laced his voice as he healed her wounds he was a skilled healer her wounds would not scar.

"Azalea don't go back in there do you hear me?" Orsino said in a stern but gentle voice almost like a father scolding his child. Azalea was to weak to respond causing Orsino to sigh and pick the girl up taking her to her chambers, a small separate room like a dorm room once inside he lite a lantern, Orsino saw the blood stains on the carpet, walls, bed the air thick with the a metal smell. The sight caused him to cringe and he turned around he'd have the place cleaned first.

The First Enchanter brought her to his office and he put her in his chair he left for a few minutes to tell the class that he was very sorry but he could not teach them today and told them to practice safe magic in the circle courtyard that was inside the gallows.

Orsino went back to Azalea and went to his bathroom getting a wet rag and cleaning the girls hands, arms and thighs off avoiding her panties out of politness, sighing a bit he furrowed his brow concentrating on her. Orsino stepped back looking at the now sleeping girl he used a light fire spell and when nothing happened he sighed relieved she wasn't possessed. Orsino moved her to his room and laid her down moving a strand of her black, wavy hair out of her face smiling softly.

The First Enchanter stared at her features her long, black lashes her soft, pink, puffy lips her pale, flawless skin he thought she was beautiful, foolish, reckless even brave but her beauty shined through she meant well and she didn't deserve this no mage did. He found himself clenching his fist in anger as he walked out of the room.

Azalea sighed in her sleep as she dreamt the desire demon floated around her mind haunting her dreams *You want him I can help you just let me in* The demon coaxed "No" she said inside the fade "I-I won't let you control my mind" she said the demon growled casting a spell on her. All of a sudden Hawke stood outside the fade but she wasn't doing it the demon was. Azalea walked over to Orsino who was at his desk.

"Azalea why are you up?" He asked worried a bit *This is what you could have such a handsome elf* the demon said *Now seduce him* the demon commanded if she could only get control of Azalea's mind and body she could suck the power, mana, and skill out of the mage. Hawke sat on Orsino's lap her finger stroked the length of his elven ear causing his eyes to slide shut the tips redding. "You don't know how long I've wanted you Enchanter" Hawke said in a low husky voice. A pink flash like a blink of the eye showed, Orsino narrowed his eyes he stood as he grabbed Hawke's shoulders intense heat went through her body as she kneeled on the ground.

"Begone demon" he said in a harsh voice the heat was so intense what grasp the demon had on Azalea vanished she slumped. "Azalea what did I tell you?!" he said anger in his voice "I won't let you become a danger to yourself and others you must learn to control it do you realize I could have hurt you even killed you if you would have let that demon take you completely? Why do you do these things?" Orsino found himself raising his voice when his eyes met Azalea's purple ones they were brimmed with tears ready to spill over she stood and fell against him.

Orsino stood there shocked for a brief moment but then he hugged her back stroking her hair. Hawke found herself spilling her guts to him telling him everything. "I-I wanted to get more power so, so you would notice me, so you would admire me, love me like I did you." she said in between sobs.

Orsino was shocked his heart raced as did Azalea's he was certainly flattered for her to like him so much. Hawke continued "Ever since I was 15 I've been so infatuated by you you were my hero you saved me from being tranquil twice and you would always let me talk to you taking time out of your schedule, even take time to train me one on one I've grown to like you more then my teacher, I love you I know I do I've never felt like this about anyone ever" she said her sobs were now a whimper.

Orsino was at a lost for words when she finished pouring her heart out to him he didn't want to hurt her. Orsino's ears burned at the tips flustered but he knew he had to tell her how he felt time here was short and he didn't want to screw this up like he did so many other things in his life, starting a war with the Templar's was not a smart thing but he wanted to free the mages and he didn't want to do it alone.

"You are a brave, honorable, beautiful young woman I enjoyed watching you grow and develop into such a capable Mage" he began lifting her head to look into her eyes "As long as you stand beside me I know I will make the right choices , I have never realized that you could feel love for me and now that I know how you feel I know what I'm about to do is right" he said and as he finished that sentences his lips collided with hers in a long passionate kiss.

Azalea went wide eyed but her mouth soon reacted as his arms went around her waist and their tongues met swirling around each others. As they kissed Orsino led her to his bedroom shutting the door behind her, he backed up till his legs hit the back of his bed. Orsino laid down on his back pulling Azalea up on top of him. He kissed her neck sucking softly as he unfastened her coat stripping it off her body. Azalea moaned her heart racing her pussy pulsing as he sucked and nipped at her neck his ears tipped red and the hard on between his legs pressed into her she gasped softly as he stripped off all her clothes down to her smalls.

Azalea started to undo his robes but he flipped her so he was hovering over her. He proceeded to finish what she started taking his smalls off fully exposed to her. Hawke gasped and ran her hand down his firm chest all the way down to his shaft gaining a groan from him he hadn't been touched by another in a very, very, very long time.

Azalea stroked him a few times rubbing circles around his dripping crown. Orsino's cock throbbed as she went back down he gripped the sheets on either side of her head. "You tease" he panted softly she giggled in response but that was soon interrupted by him removing her smalls and gently but quickly sliding his needy member into her moist, throbbing pussy. Azalea felt a slight pain but it soon subsided as pleasure swept over her.

Once inside Azalea gasped moaning as he thrusted and sucked on the tender skin of her breast. Azalea couldn't believe this was happening she begged that it wasn't a dream. Orsino's rythm went faster as he felt himself close to the edge her walls so tight and warm around his throbbing cock. Hawke whimpered as she was close also the burning in her stomach grew as did the heat in the First Enchanter's her head went back eyes squeezed shut as she screamed in ecstasy. Her moans sent him reeling over the edge as his cock twitched and spazimed he rocked in and out her ridding his orgasm out .

finally he collapsed on top of her still inside her both of them panting hard. Orsino wrapped his arms around her burying his head into her hair he kissed the side of her face and smiled still a little winded he brought his lips to her ear and whispered "Ar Lath Ma I love you" he said as she stroked his ears turning and kissing his soft, pale lips over and over. Till they both passed out from exhaustion.

The next few months the war was taking a turn getting far more dangerous and Azalea was cleansed of the spirit inside her dreams the fade no longer haunted her maybe it was because she was with Orsino or maybe because she found resolve in herself finally being with the man she loved.


End file.
